


Tubbo's Bees'

by AlphaLoba99



Series: Angry Tommy And Tubbo [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Protectiveness, Threats, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaLoba99/pseuds/AlphaLoba99
Summary: Tommy is wandering around, spying on Manberg, when he spots a crying Tubbo. When he goes to investigate, Tommy discovers something that truly gets the teen pissed.Tommy may usually be loud, and rude, but this time, he is filled with a cold, rage fueled goal, set on murder.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Angry Tommy And Tubbo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011396
Comments: 30
Kudos: 925





	Tubbo's Bees'

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a One-Shot I read somewhere, that I don't remember where, or written by who- otherwise I would give credit to the original author.
> 
> Hope you enjoy nevertheless!
> 
> Everything is strictly platonic, by the way ☺️
> 
> Oh also! This is an AU where they can actually die- if the intent to kill is true. (Meaning, if the killing blow is actually meant to kill, it will. If not, then the person who was hit respawns.) And yes, the Sleepy Bois Inc. are family in this one.

Tommy sighs as he wanders aimlessly. He misses living in Manberg, he wouldn't even try to deny it. He misses the laughter, and joy that everyone shared there. Even the chaos. But now, everything was so... _Bland_. That's the word Tommy would use for the SMP now. There was no action. Other then Wilbur being crazy as fuck. But Tommy didn't enjoy that. Honestly, that sucked. Pogtopia sucked. Tommy hated it, but hey, what can ya do? It's the only home he has now. 

Tommy's thoughts wandered furthur then his feet had. _Who can I trust?_ He asked himself. Wilbur? _Not exactly_. Sure, Wil was his brother, and Tommy loved him, but... To say he had fallen off the deep end was an understatement. Techno? Again, sure. He was Tommy's brother, but. Techno had done worse than Wil, Techno had hurt Tubbo. If he had been anyone else, Tommy would have ripped his head off. But, seeing the fact that Techno was his brother, Tommy wasn't sure how to feel.

Niki. _Maybe_? Tommy wasn't sure, she seemed to have good intentions. But... Tommy didn't trust her. _I don't know why..._ Who else? Schlatt? _Hell no. Not even remotely._ Schlatt had caused to much trouble for Tommy to even _consider_ trusting him. Quackity? _No._ He says he's on the side of Pogtopia, but... Tommy didn't believe that too much. Tubbo.

_Tubbo._

Tommy would do anything for his Tubbo. And, not in a weird way either. He and Tubbo had been through some shit together, since they were little kids. They've had each other's backs. _I can only trust Tubbo._ That was Tommy's final conclusion. He looked around, and saw a scuffle at the river-side. He stops and studies it from a distance, trying to see what was happening, even though he was so far away.

There were quite clearly alot of people. Tommy can immediately spot a red robe and bright green hoodie from where he sat. Be assumed Wilbur was there as well. Of course, that would be the scuffle. No doubt the rest were Manbergians. But... Tommy couldn't spot Tubbo. And Tommy really didn't feel like joining in that scuffle. It seemed as though everyone was there, so... He can wander freely for a while! Tommy grins. He took off to go find Tubbo.

When Tommy found Tubbo, he swore his heart stopped. His friend was in a crying heap in front of his bee hives. And there were so many dead bees... Tommy was careful as he stepped around the bee massacre, and places a hand on Tubbos shoulder.

"Tubbo?" Tommy gently tries to gain his friends attention. His friend looks up at him, and Tommy felt his heart start beating again. So much raw emotion lay in Tubbos flooded eyes. Tommy's heart began to ache from how fast it was beating now. "Tubbo what happened...?" Tommy's voice remained gentle, but it now had an edge to it that Tubbo didn't seem to notice, as he buries his head back into his hands.

"S-someone killed t-them." Tubbos voice was broken and hoarse. Tommy felt his fists clench at his sides, his right hand rising to the hilt of his sheathed sword attached to his hip.

"They. **What.** " The edge in Tommy's voice had become as sharp as the covered blade ready to be drawn. Tubbo was no longer oblivious to it. He looks up, his eyes wide now.

"T-Tommy please c-calm down... I-Im sure it was an a-accident." The ringing in Tommy's ears drowned out the concerned tone emitting from Tubbos voice. Tubbo scrambled to his feet, and grabs at Tommy. Tommy swayed out of the way, and gives Tubbo a false smile, that didn't even remotely reach his eyes.

"It's okay Tubbo. I have to go speak with some people, okay?" Tubbo shook his head wildly. "Oh, by the way, do you know exactly who did this?" Tommy kept the smile pasted on his face, yet his eyes seemed to shine bright with unkempt rage. Tubbo continued to shake his head no, and tries to cling to Tommy again. Tommy doesn't away out of reach this time, and instead allows Tubbo to hug him. He pats Tubbo on the head affectionately, and then pulls the boys arms away from Tommy's torso.

Tommy gives a genuine smile at Tubbo for a moment, before turning, with his pasted smile back on his face. He walks briskly to where he remembers seeing everyone gathering. He doesn't seem to register Tubbo chasing after him, calling his name.

Wilbur screamed in Schlatts face, as Techno kept his hand on Wilburs shoulder. Schlatt had found his bombs under Manberg, and had claimed that he transfered all the TNT to Pogtopia. Wilbur was livid, and the tension grew. Until they heard a distant voice. Wilburs eyebrows drew together in confusion, and he stops talking for a moment, as two figures drew closer. Schlatt raised an eyebrow at the sound of Tubbos voice, as it came closer.

Tommy still had the smile on his face, when he became completely visable to the people standing in a large group. Tommy saw confusion on their faces at the desperate voice of Tubbo, who was just repeatedly saying Tommy's name. Schlatt and Wilbur cross their arms at the same time, which, normally, Tommy would have found amusing. Now? Now he found it even more... Aggravating. But of course, he didn't show that. He kept smiling!

Techno noticed something was off about his little brother immediately, and had stood straighter, his eyes narrowing. Dream seemed to have noticed as well, and he responded in the same manner. Everyone else was oblivious. Schlatt spoke up.

"Tommy! May I ask why the hell you were in _my_ nation?" His voice was it's normal joking hostility. 

"Yes Tommy. Why were you in _Manberg._ " Wilbur added. The tension had shifted, and Tommy stopped not to far off of the group, still with the pasted smile. Gazes shifted to Tubbo, when he caught up to Tommy.

Tubbo grabbed onto the back of Tommy's shirt, and wrapped his arms around Tommy, pressing his face against Tommy's shoulder. "T-Tommy p-please d-dont!" Tubbo pleaded. The tension began to lift, as people began to grow concerned. Schlatt unfolded his arms, and glares at Tommy.

"What did you do to my right-hand man?" His tone was accusing. Tommy just kept smiling.

"Tommy! Drop the fucking smile, will ya? Tell us what the fuck is going on?" Wilbur ordered, irritation clear in his voice. Technos monotone voice finally spoke, except for, it wasn't monotone. Maybe that was what got everyone concerned.

"Tommy... I don't know what happened, but can you calm down for me?" His voice was gentle, that of an older brother, comforting his sibling. Techno took a step forward, his hand outstretched. Wilbur let his arms down, and shifted his weight as well. He only just realized that something was wrong with Tommy. And everyone else had drawn to that conclusion as well.

"Uh... Tommy...?" Erets voice was unsure, as he glanced around. Tommy took a step forward, and Tubbo tried to pull him back, and started yelling, causing everyone to flinch.

"Tommy! It was probably an accident! Please!" Tubbo practically wailed. Tommy spoke to Tubbo in a low voice.

"Tubbo... Please let go." His tone was... Cold. Tubbo reluctantly let go, and Tommys face immediately brightened. Techno tried to approach further, but within the blink of an eye, Tommy's sword was drawn, and placed at his own brothers throat. Tommy kept his smile in place, as he looked over at his brother.

"This doesn't concern you Techno. Please do not get involved, I would hate to have to kill you too." Tommy said. At that point, everyone was scrambling for weapons. Except for Techno, Wilbur, and Dream. Techno put both hands up, and slowly backed away. Tommy faced back to the Manbergians. 

"So!" His tone was pleasant, but everyone knew that that was just a lie. He stepped closer to the group of people, who collectively took a step back. Except for Eret.

"Tommy... What happened. Maybe we can sort this out...?" Eret had both of his hands in front of him, showing Tommy he wasn't a threat. Tommy dropped the smile, and for some reason, he was more terrifying without it. Tubbo cried quietly.

"Ah, what happened. Hm, I wonder." Tommy taps his chin with his empty hand, pretending to think. "Could it be that I found Tubbo bawling his eyes out? Could it be because you all are still fighting? Could it be that you dragged two, underage boys into a war?" Tommy asked. He dropped his hand, and anger blossomed in his eyes, making Eret take a step back, bumping into Fundy. Tommy took another step forward, this one menacingly.

"Or could it be that **_someone. Killed. Tubbos. Bees?_** " Tommy's voice grew more and more ferocious with each word. Everyone flinched. Even Schlatt looked shocked. "So!" The smile was back on Tommy's face, as he crossed his arms, his sword still in his right hand. "Who did it?" He asked, his voice sounding... Playful almost. No one said anything for a moment, until SapNap spoke up.

"Dude. Like, I am notorious for killing pets. You should have known it was me immediately." He laughed, and people started to back away from him slowly, giving Tommy a clear path to the laughing man. None of them wanted the undeniable rage coming from the blonde teen turned on them. Tommy walked forward. No, he _stalked_ forward.

"Tommy-" Dream started, but when Tommy looked at him, Dream immediately stopped talking. Tommy faced SapNap again, who was no longer laughing.

"What? Do you think I'm scared of a little pipsqueak like you?" He asked, his voice filled with disbelief. 

"Well. If you're not, then your just stupid." The smile dropped, and, without hesitation, Tommy slammed his blade into SapNaps gut. Everyone winced. That was gonna hurt when the man respawned.

Except... He didn't poof (for lack of better terms ರ_ರ) like one should. He still stood there, propped against Tommy's blade, blood slowly oozing out of his chest and the corner of his mouth. Tubbo gasped.

"Tommy! Tommy! I forgive him! Please please please! I forgive him! You don't have to kill him!" Tubbo wailed, running up to Tommy, and hugging him again. "Please Tommy. You proved your point. Please..." Tubbo trailed off. 

There was just utter silence, that seemed to stretch forever, before Tommy released a breath he had been holding, and SapNap poofed. (ರ_ರ)

**Sapnap** _was slain by_ **TommyInnit**

Tommy turns to Tubbo, who had let him go, just long enough to hug Tommy normally. He buried his face in Tommy's chest, and Tommy wrapped an arm around the boy. His sword still hung in his right hand, soaked in blood almost to the hilt. He glares at everyone in turn, over Tubbos head.

Tubbo remained oblivious, as Tommy made a silent promise to every single one of them.

_I won't forgive next time._

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, my first One Shot! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
